1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behind-the-ear type hearing aid provided with a tube for introducing sound output from a main body of the hearing aid to an external auditory meatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional behind-the-ear type hearing aid, see FIG. 9 a hook 101 is attached to a main body of the hearing aid 100. The entire hearing aid is retained by an auricle by hanging the hook 101 on the auricle. The hook 101 is connected to an earplug 103 by interposing a tube 102 therebetween. The hook 101, the tube 102 and the earplug 103 serve to transmit sound which is output from an earphone within the hearing aid main body 100 to an external auditory meatus. Typically, the hook 101 has a few kinds of sizes including a large size, a middle size, and a small size. A user selects a suitable one depending on the shape or the size of the user's ear. Although various designs are possible with respect to the outer appearance of the hearing aid main body 100, a conventional one substantially has a banana shape.
However, since a user has to select one from only about three kinds of hooks, the selected one is not always suitable to the shape of the user's ear. On the other hand, it is not practical to prepare many kinds of hooks. In addition, since there are various different ear shapes, there are cases where a good fit cannot be achieved even if the shape of the hook is adjusted based on a merely geometric shape. Also, since the outer appearance of the hearing aid main body 100 is ready-made, there are cases where the hearing aid does not fit into the back side of the auricle so as to become unstable.
The present invention was made to solve the above-described problems of the conventional art, and the object of the present invention is to provide a behind-the-ear type hearing aid which can improve a fit to a user.